I Always Wanted a Pet
by BurnThoseEyesBlue
Summary: Sometimes, you don't always get what you want. And sometimes when you do, it isn't always quite what you asked for...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short little two-shot I decided to spruce up and post. If you can't tell, I used to really like Karai and the "Enemy of My Enemy" episode, because I think this is my second fic for that episode, LOL. Remember, I still haven't caught up on the show yet, so keep thinking back to that episode to see where I'm coming from here.**

 **Sorry it's so short. Also, this is from Karai's POV and she's 5-6 here. I think that most little kids are inherently sassy at that age; at least my cousin is, so I'm sorry if you feel that's not entirely accurate.**

 **R &R. I don't own Karai or Shredder.**

* * *

I Always Wanted a Pet - Part 1

* * *

Age 6

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" I ran into my dad's throne room as fast as my chubby legs would carry me. Two figures were discussing something in the center of the room, but when I came in, the other man left.

"Karai!" My father boomed; I squeaked and dropped to my knees in fright. "What did I tell you?"

"... You said for me not to call you Dad." I whispered. He stood up and stood in front of me, shadow covering me completely.

 _Maybe if I apologize, he'll still listen to me..._

"I'm sorry! I won't ever say it again; I promise I won't!" He sighed.

"Very well. What did you need?" He motioned for me to stand up and I complied.

"Today, in my lessons, my new teacher was talking to us about animals and the turtles she just bought. And now I want a pet, too!" The words tumbled from my lips due to excitement. "A pet of my very own!"

His eyes narrowed. "You would like... a pet?" He repeated slowly. I could see him frown beneath his mask.

"Yes! I'd take care of it and everything! Pleeeeaaase?" I begged. "It wouldn't have to be a dog, it could be a turtle like the tutor's!"

"No." He said, turning back around. The man he was talking to originally had appeared silently behind him. He was holding a briefcase and looking impatient.

"Why not?" I whined. "But I want one!"

"Karai, I said NO!" He yelled, and I cowered a bit. "You have much more important things to do than take care of a pet. Filthy little creatures."

"Like what?" I retorted, crossing my arms.

His eyes narrowed. "Your ninjutsu training. And while you're here, show me the kata you learned this morning."

I never asked again. I just wanted a pet; was that too much to ask?

* * *

 **I've had this Drabble written for years, ever since the episode "Enemy of My Enemy" came out, and Shredder said: "Well done, Karai. I found something for you." *holds up a Kraang alien* "You've always wanted a pet."**

 **This is part 1 of 2; I will most likely upload and post part 2 tomorrow night! Until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2! I said I'd upload it tomorrow! Also, here's really where you can see post "Enemy of My Enemy." Part 1 is more of a background. Enjoy!**

* * *

I Always Wanted a Pet - Part 2

* * *

Age 16

* * *

"Karai... I have something for you." My father held up the disgusting pink alien. "You always wanted a pet." It hissed in annoyance.

"Um," I said. He looked at me as if I were stupid and shook it again. I bowed and gingerly took it from his grasp. It snarled at me, and I growled back in return.

My father stalked over to the doorway and paused, turning his head to speak over his shoulder. "I'm going home, Karai. Be back by morning. You have more training to do. Your performance today was lacking." And with that, he let the door slam shut.

And he left me alone with this stupid "pet." What the heck was I supposed to feed it, let alone do with it! I held it up closer to my face, and it snarled again.

"Will you quit it?!" I hissed, and thumped it on the side of the head. Well, at least I assumed that was its head. It shot me a death glare, and I rolled my eyes. "Stupid Kraang."

I readjusted my grasp on its legs and using one of the pillars to kick off, landed on the loft edge, using that to leap out of the window. The Kraang turned green with all of the flips and let out a groan.

But seriously, what the heck was I supposed to do with this thing? I highly doubted I could just simply waltz into a pet store and proclaim, "Hi, yes, I'd like to buy some food for my pet alien here, please!"

I scaled the fire escape and flipped onto the roof, running across the tops of the buildings. Every now and then, I'd hope over an alleyway and see a manhole cover.

Those turtles! We were allies, and they betrayed me! I thought they were my friends!

No, I thought _Leonardo_ was my friend.

Leonardo... Leonardo... That's it!

I skidded to a stop at the edge of the rooftop and held up the squishy, pink creature. "I'll name you... Leonardo!" The stupid animal snarled and tried to bite my hand.

I always wanted a pet, but never like this!

* * *

 **Thanks to my reviewers. Hope y'all liked it! :3**


End file.
